The Joys Of Being A Weasley
by Mrs Noah 'Puck' Puckerman
Summary: With the second eldest Weasley returning home for good and a certain Bookworm now moving in.What could possibly happen in the Weasley househould apart from taunting,teasing and seduction? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Taunting

The Burrow was full of laughter and fun,the Weasley's plus Harry and Hermione were crowded around the kitchen table full of Christmas party was in full swing with some muggle music playing in the was sandwiched in between Harry and Ron,her breath being squeezed out of her,they had both grown over the summer,in more ways than had finally had his growth spurt and was nearly as tall as Fred and George,he had also became more muscular which you could easily define through his also had become more muscular,with the help of Qudditch and extra training with Harry.

The summer had been great for Hermione,she had spent more of her time with Ron,they went on dates to the park and moonlight had been the most caring and sweetest guy Hermione had ever had catered to her every need and she knew that she loved him with all of her little did she know that,that was all about to change.

There was a sudden pop in the back garden and the 8 figures all froze in place,it had been over 2 years that Voldemort had been defeated and there were a few Death Eaters still in hiding but the Ministry were close to finding him."Fred,Geore and with me..Everyone else stay here and have your wands with you"The 3 older brothers took out their wands and followed their Father out into the dark night,there was hardly a movement made as they all waited for some signal of nothing came.A loud booming laugh echoed throughout the house and then Fred,George,Bill and their father all walked through the threshold once they weren't alone.

They were now followed by a hooded figure,Hermione's hand clenched tightly on her wand as if the intruder would attack at any moment."Arthur? What's going on"Molly looked at her husband worriedly and then back at the figure,"Don't worry 's only me"Charlie Weasley lowered his hood and a dazzling grin illuminuted his took a few moments but there were squeals of delight from Ginny and Molly as they rushed forward to give the last Weasley brother a giant hug.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she studied the shortest Weasley brother,his arms were chizzled to muscles were evident through the white shirt he had had the sleeves rolled up and when the light hit them Hermione saw the burns being the burns had healed perfectly and now contrasted with his perfectly toned skin,she had only ever met Charlie once and that was at the Quidditch World Cup a few years had definately changed...for the greater good. Hermione had hardly noticed that all of the Weasley's had greeted their brother and now they were 's eyes looked around the room and his gaze locked with Herimione' felt her breath hitch in her throat again as his dazzling grin returned to his face.

"And who do we have here?"Charlie gave a husky,chuckle which made Hermione go weak at the knees."Oh! Charlie? Don't you remember the one and only Granger"Fred chuckled to himself earning a glare from and Hermione shared a few intimate moments back at the World Cup but it was no surprise that he had was working with freakin' dragons after all! "Hermione? Is that really you?"Charlie's already dazzling smile hit a 250 kilowatt smile,just melting her heart altogether."It's great to see you again Mione"He grinned and pulled her into a bear let out a small laugh as she carefully wrapped her arms around his took a deep breath and breathed in his cologne,he smelled of vanilla and chocolate with a hint of...She had never smelt that concotion before.

"It's great to see you too Charlie"Hermione was surprised that she found her voice at all,she hardly managed to breath around the man let alone pulled away to peck her cheek,causing Hermione to go a very bright shade of were booming laughs all around the kitchen as the Weasley's noticed Hermione's looked down feeling self conscious all of a sudden,Charlie chuckled and looked at his family."Let's leave the pretty girl 's already had enough torture for one night,am I right?"

Fred decided that it was his turn to burst in,"Nope! She hasn't had _enough _torturing"his eyes sparkled with mischief and glee as he turned to his twin,"What do you say Gred?"."I would agree with you Forge,our dear Hermione hasn't had enough torturing...We'll start tomorrow!"George grinned and then both he and Fred apparated out of the kitchen to work on their master plan."Thanks Charlie,you've just put me in for a lot of torture from Fred and George for god knows how long"Hermione playfully hit his arm and smirked but tried to hide it behind saw it in her eyes,saw the devious but playful glint."I'm sorry Hermione,would you very dearly forgive me?"he batted his eyes at her and grinned,showing her that two could play at this game."Of course I will Charlie...But you'll have to make it up to me"Hermione pecked his cheek,"Night all" and she bounced out of the kitchen..just like stood there,his mouth agape and a hot fluster creeping up his neck."Yeah..I think...I'll head to bed..too"Charlie glanced around before a similiar 'pop' echoed throughout the kitchen.

Little did Hermione and Charlie know they left a very angry looking Ron standing in the kitchen.

Charlie was having a very peaceful dream,he had sorely missed his own his dreams,a beautiful angle with pouting red lips and long,curled hair visited voice was barely a whisper but it was full of need...for was suddenly pulled from his slumber by yelling."I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FRED WEASLEY!"Charlie rubbed his tired eyes and groaned,it was 10 in the morning and Fred had already infuriated someone sounded just like...Hermione? "It was only a joke Granger"Fred could barely talk through his laughter."YOU AND GEORGE ARE A PAIR OF BARBARIC ANIMALS!"Charlie chuckled softly and pulled on his pyjama pants,slightly embarrased from his... pulled on his dressing gown and walked downstairs to eavesdrop.

"Oh come on Hermione! It was a prank! Learn to take a joke will you"George bit back a snigger as he hid behind his twin.".War"Hermione snarled and turned to storm up the stairs when she spotted Charlie lingering mouth fell agape as he stared at her was covered in a purple goo which was now turning her skin a golden colour."Who's baking you at 180 degrees Mione? You're a nice,golden brown"Charlie grinned at her and let out a throaty chuckle."Not funny Charlie"She muttered."Is it not? I think it is...Or do you find this more funny...I'd gladly eat you any day Mione"Charlie grinned as he jumped the last few stairs,avoiding a punch from Hermione. No sooner had she begun walking up the stairs had she heard three booming laughs from the kitchen."Oh it is on like donkey kong"she muttered as she slammed the bathroom door.

Charlie had to admit,teasing Hermione was fun,he could definately get used to had prepared a banquet for breakfast due to the fact that Charlie was now home."So Charlie,dear,how long are you home for?"Charlie grinned to himself as he took a drink of orange juice."About that"Everyone's head turned to stare their brother,hoping and praying that he wouldn't have to leave just stood up with a prominent grin on his handsome features."I'm moving back! I'm not working in Romania anymore"He .Weasley let out a giant squeal of delight and surprise,"Oh my boy! You're coming home"she grinned and plastered his face with kisses."Oi! Mum! Leave some for Hermione"Fred catcalled,George roared with laughter at his twin while everyone turned to Hermione."Charlie? Hermione?" looked between them.

"Yes Mum?"Charlie grinned like a wild cat,finally glad that he let Fred and George help him on an evil genius plan."What's this about you and Hermione?",Charlie pushed his chair out from under the table and walked around to Hermione."I guess it's out now.. and Hemione are in love"Charlie grinned,he was always a great of the best as Fred called him."We just felt there was too much sexual tension between couldn't bare it visited me over in Romania last summer and this escalated from 's been going strong for over a year we couldn't be happier."Charlie grinned like a chesire cate while Fred and George held in their sniggers.

Hermione sat there rigid like a rock as she felt Charlie place his hands on her shoulders,massaging them softly."Why didn't you tell me darling?" smiled gleefully at the two."We thought it wasn't the right time,with everything still going on and the wizarding world still recovering from the war"Charlie sighed and kissed Hermione's hair for 's skin went from a snow white to a freakin' tomato in less than felt all eyes on her and the fact that Charlie was massaging her shoulders didn't help the situation met Ron's eyes and saw betrayal,hurt and... heart ached as she realised that Ron believed Charlie.

"Ohhh..I am so happy for you Charlie! You finally found someone special for you" grinned and hugged her second eldest son and then grabbing Hermione in a tight,bear breath was knocked out of her and now she knew where the boys got their strength."T-Thank you "She smiled nervously and shot a glare at Charlie who just winked and grinned. 


	2. A Hard Little Problem

**Previously:  
><strong>_"Ohhh..I am so happy for you Charlie! You finally found someone special for you" grinned and hugged her second eldest son and then grabbing Hermione in a tight,bear breath was knocked out of her and now she knew where the boys got their strength."T-Thank you "She smiled nervously and shot a glare at Charlie who just winked and grinned_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

Hermione stormed upstairs,positivetly furious with Charlie Weasley."How could he _do _that? Lying to his own _mother!_"Ginny peered over her book to gaze at her best friend,wow...Hermione was seriously spitting steam."Mione? You okay?"Ginny put her book down turned to Ginny,looking at her in surprise,all she wanted to do was vent and she hadn't even checked if the room was clear yet. "No I am not okay! Your insane Dragon tamer of a brother decided to lie to your Mother for the most unfathomable reason! He said we were dating! _Dating! _Me and _Charlie Weasley dating! _In the name of merlin's left behind"Ginny blinked and stared at her,Charlie must have really put her in the mood because Hermione would never say anything like that.

"What exactly did he do Mione?"Hermione looked sadly at her best friend and sat down to tell her the took Hermione a total of an hour to tell Ginny the story because she kept on cussing and swearing that she would hex Charlie into ,what Hermione didn't know was that Ginny agreed to let the Twins bug the room with their Extendable Ears,and as of right now,in the room right above Ginny' Twins and Charlie were on the floor,cluthing their sides with laughter. "Wow,Char! You really got her good"Fred high fived his favourite brother and continued to listen."I know! Who knew this would be her reaction"Charlie laughed loudly and wiped tears from his eyes."We definately have to keep this going for as long as possible" Fred and George nodded,then without warning they got an evil glint in their eyes."Oh no! That look is not good"Charlie licked his lips nervously.

Whenever the twins got that look in their eyes nothing good ever came out of both just grinned at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't worry Charlie boy"

"We won't make Mione..."

"Hate you,she'll..."

"Love you in the end,that is our..."

" DEAL WITH IT!"

And with a loud pop the twins had apparated,Charlie shook his head he knew nothing good was going to come out of this upstairs Hermione and Ginny were plotting revenge against said brother,they just knew how to get him good."So,that's the plan?"Ginny's face lit up with excitment as Hermione nodded,"Charlie is never going to know what's hit him"Hermione grinned,"We'll go shopping Diagon Alley tomorrow around noon and we have to make sure to be back by 5pm." Ginny nodded once more and they climbed into their beds.

"Charlie is never going to know what he's got himself into"Hermione grinned as she stared up at the ceiling,soon enough the sound of Ginny snoring broke the glanced over at her best friend and then climbed out of bed,taking the time now to go to the bathroom before the boys came back up. Just as she turned round from closing the door who did she manage to bump into? None other than Charlie.

"Speak of the devil"Charlie smirked,a twinkle in his eyes,Hermione had to be careful...that was his mischevious look."Charlie"she gave him a curt nod before swaying past him to go to the bathroom,"Have I done something wrong Mione?"Charlie bit back his laughter as he leaned against the wall,studying her firm but plump bottom."Yes you have have to lied to your Mother and you have insulted my intelligance and for that..I'm not speaking to you"she smirked."You're talking to me now"Charlie grinned,showing all his had begun walking back to the bathroom but not before making a very rude gesture at the tousled hair Weasley,just as she closed the door she caught his expression and let out a booming laugh.

Charlie Weasley was standing in the middle of the hallway with his mouth open catching flies."Goodnight Charlie"

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up bright and early on Friday morning,she checked the alarm and saw that it was to put her plan into action."Ginny!"she hissed,Ginny's snores still echoed in the room and Hermione rolled her softly walked across the cold wooden floor and poked Ginny in the side with her wand,"Whaddya want Mione?"Ginny's mouth stretched into a yawn and Hermione had to stifle a laugh as she sat up,Ginny's hair was everywhere...She had to admit it was worse than her own in the mornings.<p>

"It's time to put Plan Stun the Dragon into action"Hermione's eyes sparkled with exicment as she realised that this would be her first prank in a while,Ginny smiled at her best friend's new found exciment and clambered out of bed."Right,you get changed into something more...revealing while I create a diverson downstairs but put silencing charms on everyone's rooms apart from Charlies"Hermione nodded and got the suitcase from underneath her bed,she stifled a gasp as she saw the 'pjs' Ginny had given her.

"Who knew Ginny had such a dirty mind"Hermione giggled as she put on a pair of short boy shorts with a matching pink tank top,she looked in the mirror and neck line was very low cut,almost plunging low enough till you saw the underwiring of her lace grinned and nipped her cheeks for added when did she hear Ginny's thundering voice did she run down quickly,hoping that she didn't bang into Charlie on the giggled as she took her place between the mess.

Ginny had decided that pretending Hermione had hurt herself while making food in her very revealing outfit would catch Charlie's waved her wand and smirked as fake blood spread along Hermione's fingers,making it look as if she cut one of put on her face of pain and cradled her hand,no sooner than 30 seconds later did they hear a loud crash from upstairs and some cussing. Charlie Weasley had fallen out of bed,there were thundering footsteps."GINNY! What the bloody hell was that about?"Charlie burst into the kitchen with his wand directed at anywhere,his eyes still half closed and...shirtless.

Hermione's breath caught in the back of her throat as she stared at the very defined six pack on her 'lover'."Hermione cut her finger while she was making breakfast? I didn't know what to do and I'm not the best at healing spells.I thought yelling would wake someone up"Ginny shrugged and hid the smirk off her the mention that Hermione was hurt Charlie's eyes bulged open and he was half way over to in that moment he took in what Hermione was wearing,his eye's widened as if he saw a Dementor and Hermione felt a blush creep up in her cheeks."Take a picture Charlie it'll last longer"Hermione smirked but immediately replaced with a pained expression as she cradled her hand closer to her chest.

Charlie felt his ears reddening and his neck burning up as he stepped closer to Hermione,he licked his lips nervously and gently took her hand in hand accidentaly brushed against Hermione's breast as he took her hand,causing him to flush scarlet."S-Sorry H-H-Hermione"he gulped and took her hand again,looking at the blood."Wow...You look as if you've cut yourself pretty bad"Hermione nodded softly and shifted her weight onto the other foot before 'accidentaly' dropping her wand,she turned her back to Charlie and bent down to pick it up slowly. Charlie's eyes went to her perfectly plump arse and he felt the blood rushing to his southerian regions.

Neither Hermione,Charlie or Ginny had noticed the twins sneaking down the stairs,they were now leaning against the door frame with smirks on their faces,"Feeling okay their Char? You seem...flushed"Fred's eyes glinted with glee as Charlie jumped out of his skin at the sudden apperance of the twins,"Oh! F-Fred.G-George.I didn't know you two were...up"Charlie gulped as the twins faces broke out into grins and howls of laughter broke through the air.

"Are we **up **Gred?"

"I don't think we are **up **Forge?"

"But it seems like a certain other Weasley is **up"**

"I agree Forge,I definately agree"

Charlie blushed crimson now as he looked down and saw what that meant._Oh dear lord! What this woman does to me! _He took a deep breath and watched as Hermione slowly rolled upwards,"Sorry about that Char,I dropped my wand"She smirked sweetly,almost too sweetly for Charlie,and looked at her hand.

Ginny's cheeks reddened as she realised that she forgot to put a silencing charm on Fred and George's room."Hello Fred,Hello George"Hermione grinned at them."How are you this morning? I say doesn't it smell as if someone is chopping morning wood?"Hermione's lips twitched as the twin's eyes widened at her pun before the howled with laughed again. Charlie gulped,_She ! Shift! Shift! No one will notice if you shift! SHIFT! _Charlie quickly positioned himself so no one else could notice his...problem.

"What's wrong Char? The blood flowed out of you" Fred clutched his sides at George's joke while Charlie flushed from embarrasment."I think someone needs a cold shower"Hermione looked at Charlie and winked,"And if you want...I could join you"she winked playfully before waving her wand at her hand."Thanks for the help Charlie"she grinned and walked away,swaying her hips."Oh! Hermione,you forgot crookshanks"Ginny nodded to the ginger cat laying at Charlie's feet. She walked towards him again,a devilish smirk on her face as she bent forwards this time. Charlie almost groaned as he saw her knockers,Fred and George began to howl with laughter again as the blood literally ran from their brother's face.

"Well Gred!"

"Well Forge"

"Looks like we have a hard problem on our hands"

That made the twins erupt in fits of laughter once more.

**A/N:  
>Sorry for this chapter being so...dirty-minded.I thought it'd be quite funny to have Charlie react this way aswell as bringing in Fred and two never fail to amuse me xD<strong>


End file.
